


The Falling

by Willow124



Series: Songfics: Eli Young Band songs [10]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot's thoughts sometime after The Inside Job but before The Big Bang Job. It has him thinking about his parents, Aimee, Parker, and Damien Moreau with a few mentions of Aimee's dad Willie and Hardison.</p>
<p>Part of my song fic series featuring songs by the Eli Young Band. This one and and Crazy Girl have some of the same information, but you don't have to read one to understand the other. This series is meant to be interconnected, but you don't have to read one to understand the others. Please read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a beta reader, so I am sorry about any grammar problems.
> 
> Please read and enjoy.

**I’m a runner, that’s what I do**

**Don’t be surprised when I run from you**

**When you turn around I’ll be gone**

 

            Eliot had spent his entire life running from something, not that he had truly realized it at the time. He had run from his home all the time when he was younger, going to visit Aimee at the farm next door and learning about horse training from her father whenever his home life got to be too much. He had also gone every Friday night to town to listen to the music being played in the bars. His parents knew where he was, it was a small town, so there was no way for him to really get away, but he did try. It wasn’t until Aimee got married that he _really_ left, that he ran away for good. He never expected to see her or her father again, and he definitely never expected to find someone he lov… liked as much as her.

 

**I won’t leave cause of something you said**

**Nobody will know which way I went**

**Beat you to the door before you get the chance**

 

            He had known, long before she did, that Aimee loved someone else that’s why he left so often. Before that, he had only left once or twice a month. After six months of that, he noticed her giving looks to one of the other stable hands. She never cheated on him while they were together, but he knew that if something happened with him, she would be in that guy’s arms. She never had to say anything. It didn’t take long before he decided to just let her be with him. Eliot packed all his stuff, left a note, and went on a longer job (it was a bit longer than he wanted it to be, but there was nothing he could do about that… escaping Russian prisons wasn’t easy). When he finally made it back to Kentucky, it was just in time to watch Aimee’s wedding. He stood in the wings of the church and left before she could see him. She looked happy. So, he left again, this time never to return until Willie called him asking for help. Willie always did know his real job, even though he had never told the man the truth.

 

**It ain’t the falling in love that I’m scared of**

**It ain’t the moon light shining in your eyes**

**It ain’t the falling, baby, cause the falling I’ve always liked**

**I’m good at being lonely; lonely is all I’ve got**

**It ain’t the falling in love that’ll kill me, it’s the sudden stop**

 

            He tried to explain to Parker after the Streranko incident that he wasn’t one for long relationships, not that she listened to him. They started dating after she showed up at his house and asked what sexting was. He had already told her that he wasn’t going to be the one to explain that, but she kept bugging him until he gave in. She can be very persistent when she put her mind to it. Once he gave in and showed her, that was that. She just would not leave him alone! He didn’t want another relationship; he had no problem falling for someone, but he didn’t want that feeling to end, so he preferred to be alone with his one night stands. In Parker’s mind, being alone was one thing, being alone by choice was another. Parker may not be the most emotionally literate person, but she had experience with not being wanted and didn’t know why anyone would choose to push away someone who loved them.

 

**Love me now; we can’t waste time**

**I’m not the kind that likes to stay all night**

**Once the sun comes up there’s too much at stake**

 

It took Parker two weeks to wear him down. She had to convince him that she wouldn’t leave. Two months later, she started dating Hardison as well. She decided that she didn’t want to waste time by dating one and then dating the other. Eliot got it, but he didn’t think she ever actually told Hardison what was going on. Eliot wanted to leave more than once, but he couldn’t… not with the team going after Moreau. He didn’t want anyone on the team to know his past. He would have to leave once they knew the truth, and he didn’t want to, not anymore.

 

**Never wanted a one-night stand**

**A broken heart can really change a man**

**You’re the kind of girl that could really hurt me bad**

 

            He knew better than to get involved with Parker while he was in danger of having his secrets revealed, but there was nothing he could really do to stop her. She wanted a real relationship (or a pair of relationships) with him and Hardison. She didn’t get that he was already broken and that this could break both her and Hardison if this went wrong. It had the potential to ruin the team completely, to send them all back to what they were before (not that that worked very well after the job with the two Davids).

 

**It ain’t the falling in love that I’m scared of**

**It ain’t the moon light shining in your eyes**

**It ain’t the falling, baby, cause the falling I’ve always liked**

**I’m good at being lonely; lonely is all I’ve got**

**It ain’t the falling in love that’ll kill me, it’s the sudden stop**

 

            Eliot didn’t want to risk his new life, his new family, on Moreau. That man had already ruined his life once, he didn’t want it to happen again. His main reason for being a loner was Moreau. He knew that no one would want to stay with him if they knew about his past. Moreau was one of the reasons he never checked up on Aimee, not the main reason but still fairly high on the list. He didn’t want her to get hurt because of something that he did. The biggest mistake he ever made was working for Moreau, and that man didn’t just let people walk away. It took Eliot nearly four years to escape from him. Four years of looking over his shoulder and not trusting anyone. The last job he did for Moreau was for a baseball card that some Russians had promised but refused to give up. He had already decided to get out by then, but that job gave him the chance to run. Only one person survived that encounter except Eliot, and he was easily persuaded to help.

 

**I can’t afford to fall again**

**Cause if you leave yeah you know nobody wins**

 

And now, four years of work was about to end. He was going to have to face Moreau again, and he knew that it was going to end badly for him. He had been with the team for three years… and he was about to lose it all. He had made a new family. He was going to have to create a new life.

 

**It ain’t the falling in love that I’m scared of**

**It ain’t the moon light shining in your eyes**

**It ain’t the falling, baby, cause the falling I’ve always liked**

**I’m good at being lonely; lonely is all I’ve got**

**It ain’t the falling in love that’ll kill me, it’s the sudden stop**

 

            He loved the family he made, even if he didn’t really want to admit it to anyone, not even himself. Now, he had to choose: would he tell the team the truth and maybe lose them, and Parker, forever, or would he keep lying to them definitely lose them? He didn’t think he could win either way, and the thought that it was all going to stop was killing him.


End file.
